1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method for driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus with improved display quality and a method for driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays a multi-color image or full-color image in a spatial color display mode. In the spatial color display mode, white light emitted by a back-light unit passes through three color-filters which are spatially divided to generate a color light.
In the spatial color display mode, a unit pixel includes three color sub-pixels having the three color-filters. Accordingly, a resolution of the LCD apparatus in the spatial color display mode is substantially reduced to about ⅓ of the total number of sub-pixels. In the spatial color display mode, optical loss may occur due to absorption or reflection by the color-filters.
The back-light unit includes a light source part which provides light to a display panel. The light source part includes a red light-emitting part emitting a red light, a green light-emitting part emitting a green light, and a blue light-emitting part emitting a blue light, that are sequentially turned on when the LCD apparatus is driven using a field sequential driving method.
The field sequential driving method requires colors to be changed rapidly. However, the field sequential driving method may have a defect known as a color breakup. The color breakup may occur at an edge of an object when a speed of color switching is relatively slow.
A dichromatic field sequential driving method can be used to reduce defects in the spatial color display mode and the field sequential driving method. The dichromatic field sequential driving method uses two colors (such as a yellow color and a blue color) which are complementary related. The dichromatic field sequential driving method may be driven twice as fast (compared to the field sequential driving method) to switch between the two colors. One of the two colors may have a relatively greater effect on improving brightness, while the other of the two colors may have a relatively greater effect on a color reproducibility rate.